Their Hearts Beat As One Too Many
by JasmineDB
Summary: A collection of slash and femslash one-shots filled with much smut, from WWE or TNA! Taking requests. So far: Mashley, Shawnter and Jeripunk.
1. One: JerichoXPunk

_**Their Hearts Beat As One Too Many!  
a collection of Slash and Femslash one-shots**_

_Have you ever wanted the sex-filled chapters of a slash story, only without the story? Well we've came up with your solution. And this is the place. Myself and __BellaHickenbottom__ have thought about so many different couples together and we decided to create "Their Heart Beat As One Too Many"!!_

This first chapter is inspired by a picture that Bella captured at the RAW event the night after Wrestlemania XXIV. It looks like CM Punk and Chris Jericho are making out!

**Chapter One - Alcohol, a Truck Bed, and Soft Blankets  
Pairing: Chris Jericho and CM Punk  
Author of Chapter: "Ace"**

It was a cold night, and Chris Jericho could see that out the frosted windows of WWE Headquarters. After a long meeting, he had been so bored, discussing what the new storylines would be. He was happy he would be leaving in his surprisingly simple truck. A little beauty 450 horsepower, crew cab with a huge bed. He sighed pleasantly, a nice drive and a few beers to loosen up after such a boring day.

He whistled a tune under his breath as he walked out into the deserted parking lot. He had parked the truck into the farthest corner he could find, he couldn't trust drunk people and car doors.

As he was walking, he spied a figure, with his shoulders hunched, beneath one of the parking lights. Oh, he was...what was his name, Phil Brooks? Yeah that was it, he knew the guy's ring name was CM Punk but it was hard for him to recall his personal name.

He paused and ran a tanned hand through his gelled hair, the blond strands catching on his roughened hands.

"Hey, Phil?" The man called out.

Phil whipped toward him, brown eyes sparkled in the gloom despite the light over his head.

"What?" He looked at him with suspicion.

"Well," Chris paused. What had he been thinking? "I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining me at the bar downtown?"

Phil blinked at him, "I don't drink."

Chris felt himself flush and mentally began to kick himself.

Phil read the embarrassed man's face and cut him a break, "But I wouldn't mind a Pepsi right now."

"Do you have any place to be tonight?" Chris asked the black-haired man.

Phil's face grew dark, "My ride didn't show."

Chris smiled, flashing perfect white teeth, "Pretty lucky I was here then, huh?"

Phil toyed with his tongue stud, clicking it against his teeth, "I don't believe in luck," he spoke as he walked away from the light. "Where's your vehicle?"

Chris felt uncomfortable, scratched at his head, and shrugged. "It's over there." He pointed toward the back of the parking lot.

Phil nodded, and flipped the collar of his genuine leather jacket and walked in the direction of the truck.

Chris unlocked the doors with a push on his key chain. The purrs of the engine made him smile as he threw open the driver's door and hopped in, "You ready mate?"

Phil wanted to seem indifferent, but halfway through flipping his ponytail under his baseball cap, he smiled. "Sure, let's get going."

Phil wasn't sure what to expect when Chris Jericho walked up to him. He had never personally got to meet the blond man outside of the ring, but he seemed like a social butterfly. So he was extremely surprised when he saw the man stroll over with a lazy smile on his lips and ask him out to a bar. Of course it was merely friendly, a man like Chris seemed to need several friends.

The bar, Bad Dog, was hopping and full of drunk, half-wasted, and going to soon-be-dancing-on-the-bar people. When Chris parked and flashed another smile, Phil gave a weak one but resolved himself to have a good time. Chris felt invigorated as he walked through, plopped into a seat in a booth, and hailed down a busty blonde with an overly large smile on her face.

"What can I get for you two handsome gentlemen?" The barmaid asked.

"I'd like a mug of Molson and my friend here'll have a Pepsi on the rocks," Chris ordered.

The blonde flushed a smile and pranced off. She twirled past drunken grasping hand and wolf whistles. She walked around the polished wooden bar, spun out a bottle and a mug. As she was pouring out a Pepsi, she noticed the dark haired man nervously perched on his seat. _'Hmmm some rum will make him loosen up," _she thought to herself. She cheerfully spiked the drink before traveling back. She plopped the drinks in front of the men, gave a flirtatious wink at both of them and walked away.

While chatting over drinks having fun, Chris decided and wondered why he hadn't asked the man before. He was through his third beer and was nursing a fourth. Phil had decided not to comment on the taste of the Pepsi, after all this was a bar, and swallowed it. He was feeling lightheaded and he was laughing at everything.

Chris sighed, "So Phil where do you want me to drop you off?"

Phil wiped at his eyes and twirled his stud thoughtfully, Chris's eyes wandered to it briefly before stopping himself. A tongue stud wasn't so interesting but that tongue was skillful.

"I don't feel like going home now!" Phil smiled drunkenly.

Chris agreed, knowing that his wife was angry when he announced that he was leaving to go to WWE Headquarters. He wasn't looking forward to a long lonely trip to Florida. He still had a while before he had to leave. "How about a drive?"

Phil laughed obnoxiously not quite comprehending entirely what was going on, and Chris wasn't doing so well himself. Beer and fun, and he was starting to get a drunken and happy high.

They stumbled toward the door, close with arms shrugged over each other's shoulders but neither knew who was holding up who, both were having hard times walking. Somehow Chris managed to find his truck, and Phil, after missing a first time, hauled himself into the passenger seat.

Being drunk and driving was never a good idea, and somewhere in Phil's brain sparked a little thought that they probably should pull over somewhere. Chris started, his drunkenness impairing his good judgment, but finally, not the type to fight outside the ring without a good reason.

"We should pull over Chrisss," Phil giggled as he hissed the last part. "That's fun. Hiss Hiss."

Chris laughed and found a rest stop that was deserted. They sat in silence and the trucks engine rumbled mutedly. Chris felt hot, it probably was a rise in temperature from sitting in a non-moving truck, drunk of his ass with a giggling wrestler in tow.

"I'm hot," he complained, his black jean-clad legs pushed forward and stretched out.

Chris murmured something to Phil, whose head had fallen to rest on the dash. "I've got some mink blankets in the back, want to go sit in the truck bed?"

Phil propped his head up by sliding a long arm beneath his chin, "I guess, but leave the radio on."

Chris complied and grabbed two soft mink blankets out of the back. He put one down in the bed put the other at the foot. Phil had finally gotten comfortable enough to take off his ball cap. The two men laid down, chatting about anything that crossed their minds, at the moment.

"No I'm telling you, Mr. Clean is black," said Chris.

"Nope, he's white," shot back Phil.

"Black."

"White."

"Black!"

"White!"

For a minute there was silence, "Fine, he's tan." Phil glumly admitted.

Chris laughed and let out a bellowing laugh. He laughed until his side hurt and he breathed, his sides heaving. Phil turned to stare. For a moment, that moment, that music from the radio dulled to a far-away buzzing. All that could be heard was their heavy breathing and the frantic pounding of heartbeats. Crystal blue met honey brown, crystallized puffs of air mingled to hot steam between them. Their noses barely touching, eyes locked onto the other eyes mirrored each others faces.

Everything stopped, blood pounded through Chris's ears. He wasn't himself, he couldn't think of anything other than the warmth of the body beside him. The other's breath on his face, his eyes darting back and forth between their lips.

Chris inched toward the other, noses bumped together, closer and closer till they were barely brushing. There were no fireworks when their lips finally pushed together, no angels singing, no earth shaking or shattering. It was a regular closed mouth kiss, but to the men, the kissing was new, explorative and exhilarating.

Chris immediately felt encouraged by the prolonged contact, Phil hadn't moved away and steadily moved to a point where it was too uncomfortable to confine in such a position, and since Phil did not seem too eager to move on top, he'd fill the roll. Chris flipped his body onto the smaller male beneath him.

He reconnected their lips and they both battled for dominance, their tongues fighting passionately for control of the other's mouth. Phil rolled his jean-clad hips upward, grinding against the others. Flashes of pleasure tingled up his spine and pooled in his stomach.

Chris broke with a gasp, breathless, senseless, and completely on auto-pilot his rough hands ran down Phil's ribs, brushing until they reached his narrow hips. Phil threw his head back in both pleasure and oxygen deprivation as Chris's thigh rubbed it's way in between Phil's powerful thighs. Phil moaned as their hardened arousals brushed underneath tight jeans. Chris growled in the back of his throat as the man beneath him pushed up. Hands and limbs sprawled and entwined until there was no distinction between either man.

Chris brushed one hand up Phil's chest, rippled abs moved beneath his fingers as they twitched in anticipation and pleasure. The blonde man dipped his head down to kiss the beginning at the jaw where it connected to the tender flesh of the neck. Phil let out a hissing gasp as he felt sharp teeth nip and bite at his neck before trailing soft wet kisses along his jaw line left a trail of glittering saliva in its wake.

Chris was becoming quickly annoyed by restrains, and decided that they had to come off. He occupied Phil's mouth as he used one hand to unbutton the jeans of the dark-haired male beneath him. Chris pulled down the zipper and groped past the boxers in his way. Phil let out a sharp yelp and his hands gripped the broad shoulders of Chris. The pony-tailed man let his head fall back as the talented fingers and hand probed and squeezed.

"Chris!" He gasped out, thrusting up into the man's hands.

Chris responded by ripping the thin black and white t-shirt from Phil's chest.

Chris eyed the span of the well-defined chest and abs, his lips left Phil's with a sexy lick before dropping to the clavicle and following the trail of sweat down the wrestler's chest, his tongue darting out to a dusty nipple. Phil seemed to reawaken and brought up his clinging hands to grasp at Chris's own shirt after a few experimental tags, he grunted and yanked harshly.

Chris laughed against his chest, "Persistant much? Fine, rip it off, I've got a hundred others like it."

The button up shirt was no match against Phil and the buttons pulled off with little pops as he ripped if off the shirt, the buff man leaned back so they could ease it off. Phil pushed up as Chris pushed down, they met in a battle of teeth and nails. Snarls of pleasure and moans mingled as they rolled about, wrestling for dominance, as often happens, Chris slammed Phil down and tugged off each pant leg.

Clad in only boxers, Phil fell back as Chris hovered above him on his knees. He drank in the sight of the tanned man, his long hair beginning to spill out of his disarrayed ponytail, half hidden eyes of murky brown filled with desire and lust. His head was tilted back and Chris followed the neck with his eyes as it flowed into his chest, rippled abs and wet nipples, red and swollen, from Chris's earlier fun. He smiled as he eyed his handiwork, average shoulders led and tapered to a tiny, well tiny for a wrestler anyway, waist then flared out to well-muscled thighs.

Phil's erection tented profoundly in the black boxers he wore as he tilted his head in a sultry look. Ahhh drunk and horny, mixed to cause trouble yet again. Chris removed his own pants with a smirk, slowly hovering the waist down over his sore, throbbing cock.

He moaned as he pushed past it, it bobbed proudly to full upright position, and at his feet Phil eyed it with a hungry look.

"May I?" he asked, staring unabashed into the blue eyes above him.

"Well if you insist," his Canadian accent made Phil smile.

With sure hands, he reached out and slipped the boxers down. All of Chris's manhood stood like a soldier at attention, rigid and hard, veins throbbing. Chris lowered himself to the truck bed and rested on the tool box that stretched the expanse of the width of the bed. The cold metal was relief to his burning body. Phil crawled over and deposited himself in front of Chris's dick.

Phil eyed Chris again, "I've never done this before but I've had it done so..." He trailed off and bowed his head.

His lips touched the head and slowly were pushed past his pouted lips. His teeth grazed the sensitive shin and Phil's tongue swirled lazily along the delicate underside.

"Holy Shit!" Chris braced himself against the side and tilted his head back as the moist warmth enclosed him.

Phil bobbed his head, his hand fisted about the enlarged shaft. They pumped in unison, Chris brought one hand to grasp the ponytail and break the hair band. Silky strands of black hair cascaded around his shoulders. Chris shoved the man licking on his dick back and leapt on him. He tore off the boxers and reached his hand up to Phil's mouth.

"Suck."

Phil, now enjoying himself, took the sensitive tips of the older man's fingers. He swirled his tongue, playing and nibbling. Chris shuddered as the moist tongue danced around his fingers. His cock throbbed with such intensity that he nearly came. It took all his strength not to turn the younger man onto his stomach and pound him into the bed of the truck. Wet fingers traveled down to the defined curve of Phil's buttocks.

Chris trailed his tongue in lazy sweeps down his chest, naval, and across curled dark patches of hair. Phil screamed as he was engulfed in Chris's mouth. He was so preoccupied he didn't notice strong fingers poke his entrance and push in. It was uncomfortable, but he was floating on high as he felt the strokes and teeth graze him. He yelped as a second finger was pushed in, scissoring him open, stretching him.

"That's two fingers," whispered Chris, watching the emotions flicker across the black-haired man's face.

He crooked his fingers probingly, searching for that one spot... That's when Phil threw his head back and let out a scream of complete pleasure. Shocks of energy ran through his body, his toes curled down into the blankets. His hands found their way back to the shoulders and he hung on as the fingers began to push and thrust against his prostate. He rocked his hips, wrapping his strong legs up around Chris's chest.

Chris chuckled as he slipped his fingers out. He moved back up and kissed Phil's neck before biting into the flesh, not viciously but it attracted the attention away as he pushed his stiff cock into the younger man's tightness.

"Shit!" Chris said, closing his eyes and forcing himself not to thrust wildly away.

Phil gasped from pain, it really hurt, but it was slowly going away. Phil brought his legs to wrap around Chris's hips, his nails digging gouges of red bloody flesh out of the blonde man's shoulders. Chris intended to thrust at a slow steady pace, Phil was okay with that, but when the shaft inside him brushed his sweet spot, he furiously rocked himself, clawing and biting Chris's neck to get him to move faster.

Hard, fast, rough. The sound of flesh slapping flesh, hisses smacking each other, and moans. Phil gasped as Chris stopped, flipped him over and brought his lips up. On his elbows and knees, his ass in the air, Chris reared up and sank back into the warm willing flesh. Phil moaned and gasped, his chest heaving as he rocked backwards to meet every frantic thrust from Chris.

Chris leaned down over Phil, his body practically molding to his, and increased his depth, "You're-so-tight!" he gasped, each word punctuated with a thrust.

Phil gasped, nearly crying as his own throbbing member rubbed with each thrust against the silky smooth blanket.

"Chris. I-I-need to-" he gasped out unable to fully form all the words required to form the full sentence.

Chris, in response, wrapped one hand down around Phil's waist to grasp the hard member. Phil let out a garble of words, his head resting against his arms. He reared up as he came, red hot fire raced through his veins, his entire body, every nerve ignited in pleasure. His anal muscles clamped and twitched along with the rest of his body. Chris swore as the muscles clamped around his penis causing him to speed up.

"God-so-good!" Chris cried out as he thrust on last time. His hot seed spurted and they collapsed together in a pile of sweaty, sinewy limbs.

Phil sighed as Chris curled around him while pulling up the other blanket, the chill of the night raising goose bumps on his arms, his sweat cold.

"Well," Chris started, "That was amazing, I guess I was lucky tonight."

Phil turned so they were chest to chest, "Hmmmm, well maybe."

"So," Chris started again, a hopeful edge in his tone," A-gain?"


	2. Two: HunterXShawn

Well, here you go LCHime, here's some DX love! We're taking requests for slash or femslash couples, so please do leave it in a review if you like!

This chapter is based on the Hell in a Cell match at Unforgiven 2006 against Vince, Shane, and Big Show. This is what goes down after the match.

**Chapter Two - One Hard Night of Work  
Pairing: Triple H and Shawn Michaels  
Author of Chapter: "Ace"**

Hunter snarled as he felt an arm slide across his sweat-slicked shoulders. He looked down to see a worried Shawn, his eyes met the smaller man's. The normally cheerful sparkling oceans were steamy with worry and slight pain.

It had been a long match, and when Hunter had heard about the Hell in a Cell match, he had been very happy about it. A chance to perform and a chance to beat a few people up, that was the life. Unfortunately, when the match began, he could tell immediately that he would have quite a few bruises before the end of the night.

Shawn slid another hand around his waist and put Hunter's across his slightly more narrow shoulders. Shawn was silent, he knew even though they had won the match, Hunter was in a bad mood.

"Well," Shawn noted, seeing the handsome blond male angry and discontent. It seemed it would take more than his sultry blue eyes and happy smile.

Hunter never communicated well with many people, outside of his wife and Shawn, he had very little other connections, but the brunette knew one language the man spoke, and it was a sure fire way to break any of Hunter's bad moods, it was tested enough.

With a sly smirk he 'accidentally' slipped his hand over Hunter's well toned ass, fingers barely brushing, leaving ghostly trails of goose bumps in it's path.

Hunter's poison green eyes flashed, then began to darken with inevitable lust, but just like always. His eyes held warning, not to back off, just a warning that once Shawn decided he wanted to play, they definitely would play.

Shawn's dark blue eyes glittered as they headed toward the locker room. He blinked salty sweat mixed with blood out of the tearing orbs and gave another sly coy smile. A pink tongue appeared at the corner of his mouth and slowly licked across his pouty bottom lip. A wild look appeared, slowly growing as he saw Hunter's intense green eyes pierce him; he was as helpless as a mouse staring into a serpent's gaze.

Hunter moved slowly, a tiger stalking a flirty gazelle. His muscles shifted and rippled like hard metal beneath smooth satin. He rose to his full height and pushed Shawn slowly against one of the cold metal lockers.

The handle bit into his skin, but that was another reason Shawn was a good match for pleasing him, comforting him. With Hunter's wife he had to be gentle. But at the end of the day, when he was pumped and feeling borderline manic, there was only one solution - Shawn's ability to deal with intense pain.

Hunter had decided he had given enough warnings. He swooped and kissed Shawn's lips with such force, their teeth clicked together. Shawn gasped out a muffled, half-swallowed moan, his hands sliding up strong arms to loop around a muscled neck. Hunter gave another snarl and attacked Shawn's lips with vicious nips and bites, on several occasions, his tongue.

When he pulled back he studied his art, a beautiful ardent flush had settled across Shawn's cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Shawn's blue eyes were as deep as the ocean, with an undertow that threatened to pull Hunter down. They were glazed with want and lust, his lips puffed and bruised, thin dribbles of blood here and there. His mouth was open as he panted. He noticed Hunter had stopped. Shawn let out a whimper of disappointment, his hard arousal was not hidden by his tight chaps. He let his head loll to his shoulder, allowing a view of his elegantly curved, but strongly muscled neck.

He rolled his head up, a view of his tender jugular. "Come on Hunter baby, you-", he pushed toward the silent man, "know," he nibbled along the taller man's neck and jaw, leaving tiny butterfly kisses, "want," he rose on his tiptoes to stare at the dark eyes, "me."

For a moment neither moved, but then it was silent and violent. Hunter shoved Shawn down to a bench. His hungry mouth devouring inches and inches of salty sweat-beaded skin. Hunter licked down Shawn's collarbone, across the smooth chest and around dusty nipples.

His fingers flicked one flat mound, the other was teased by the slick, damp organ as it dragged lazily in small circles. Shawn arched up under the assault, his hands slid up the strong back of his attacker, his nails digging red furrows in the slick skin, as his hands twitched and spasmed in pleasure.

Shawn tossed his head left and right. He was too hot, too much at once, he let out a scream as Hunter dragged a calloused hand down his abs to his bulging pants. Hunter smirked against Shawn's chest, his lips dragging lower, tickling Shawn's stomach with seemingly gentle nips. Hunter stopped and looked back up the man beneath him. The blue eyes he adored so much, were fogged with pleasure.

"What do you want Shawn?" he asked, his sultry voice penetrated Shawn's dazed mind.

Shawn shifted, his arousal ground against Hunter's and he brought his legs up to wrap around Hunter's waist. He paused and his eyes twinkled with mischief; he wiggled his hips, each motion caused shivers of pleasure to echo through Hunter's body.

"You know what I want, and I know what you want. What do you say we help each other out?"

He winked slowly and Hunter smiled. "That's not an answer for what I asked."

He slowly undid Shawn's pants. Shawn watched like a cat watched a broken-winged bird. He did not expect the fierce grab and the two quick pulls. His yell echoed and resounded off the walls, he came up at the bench to grasp at Hunter's shoulders.

Hunter smiled at their positions, his straddling the bunch, Shawn's cock in one hand and the other around his back. Shawn holding his shoulders desperately and staring deep into his eyes.

The look on Shawn's face could only be described as pleasured pain. The fierce grip was painful, but the delightful friction was addicting and before he knew it, he was bucking forward.

Hunter stilled him and captured Shawn's gaze. He wanted to watch, wanted to see what he did to Shawn. He fisted the smaller man slowly, excruciatingly slow. Every time Shawn tried to speed up he was squeezed painfully.

"Now," Hunter said slowly, "What do you REALLY want?" Hunter asked in a slow whisper.

Shawn panted, his hands convulsing. "I want to come, please!" he screamed desperately.

Hunter smiled again, with a few more pumps, Shawn came with a shuddering cry, throwing his head back in pure bliss. Hunter stood up from the bench, leaving the semi-comatose man spread out on the bench.

He rummaged in his locker, pulling out his body wash, his favorite, Sandalwood and Spice. Shawn finally managed to pull himself up and gazed questionably at Hunter, knowing that the taller man was not finished yet. Hunter shut his locker, looked over at Shawn and crooked a finger at the brunette before disappearing into the locker room showers. A look of confusion appeared on the handsome face before a devilish smile made an appearance. He stood up and padded off following.

The many shower heads were already on, steamy wisps were uncurling lazily away from the entrance and the hazy room was hard for Shawn to see, so he was not quite too surprised when a heavy wet hand caught his hip and yanked him into a dripping chest. Sudsy hands slipped up his arms, while wet, hot streams of water hit his back. A mouth descended on his and another battle ensued. Wet hands scrabbling against slick flesh, the scent of sandalwood filled the air, leaving a heavy scent.

Shawn backed up a step and was surprised - his gasp sounding in Hunter's, his feet slipping the wet floor. Hunter braced himself, one hand grabbing a shower head, the other had an impossibly tight grip on Shawn's wrist. After the initial fall, Shawn was able to put a hand down and lower himself to the floor. He leaned back on strong arms and spread his legs with a coy smile. Hunter slid down the wall and spread his arms, Shawn crawled forward, their lips meeting. Resting his slick body in that waiting lap, he felt silky hardness sliding across his rear.

With a smirk, Shawn tilted his head back and raised himself onto his knees so his ass was no longer in contact. He thought for a moment that Hunter would finally break, just say fuck it and impale him - not that Shawn would have minded. He felt a little dismayed when Hunter moved pinning him down again to the wet warm floor.

Shawn found himself staring at the floor. The hazy heat made his mind slow and he lazily wondered whether or not the floors had been disinfected lately because there was suspicious slime growing- "Holy Hell!" Shawn's entire body convulsed as he felt one finger enter him, he felt the other calloused hand slide up his thigh and with a gentle, but fierce, tug pulled his hips up. It was awkward Shawn mused again, now used to the sensation of the finger slowly stretching his entrance, his hands were wet and sliding slowly across the floor so it was quite hard to get a firm hold to stay in his bowed position.

He yelped again as he felt two fingers slide inside. Shawn tossed his wet strands of hair out of his face and glanced back, only to see intense green eyes right near his face. He should have been somewhat surprised, but the only thing he could think of was how incredibly delicious Hunter's lips were, and how lustful the emerald orbs were. Shawn leaned in for a kiss, and Hunter eagerly met him. Their sinful tongues dancing the dance of lovers.

Shawn broke the kiss to keen in pleasure as a third finger was added and curled. They scissored, stretched. The wonderful sensation they brought with them had Shawn arching like a cat, his moans and mews echoed off the walls. Hunter balanced himself precariously on the slippery floor behind his lover. He made sure one last time that Shawn was prepared and in his position. He nearly stopped just to stare for hours as the handsome man glanced over his shoulder. Trust shimmered underneath the lust that boiled in their depths.

He placed his cock at Shawn's puckered entrance, he squeezed his left hand around Shawn's hips as a warning then shoved forward. Shawn cried out at the feeling of being completely filled, he allowed his head to drop forward and he panted like a dog that had ran a marathon. Hunter was having a hard time. He knew that even if he let go and plunged away that Shawn wouldn't complain. He would accept the pain with a grace only he could produce, but he didn't want to hurt the beautiful man, even if it meant bearing the torture of the silky heat around his manhood.

Shawn whined suddenly; he wanted Hunter to move, it wasn't so hard. Just to prove to Hunter that he could get on with it, he crawled forward slightly, until he felt just the tip of Hunter still inside him. He shoved back violently, tossing his head back in pleasure. Hunter took this sign as it was meant and began a rhythm.

Hunter pressed his chest completely onto Shawn's back, one hand securing the man's waist as the other skimmed up to grasp his right shoulder. Completely relying on Shawn's ability to keep them both upright, he tilted both their bodies up.

The pace was fast, hard, wonderful. Hunter was in a state of bliss, his entire mind focused on him and his lover finding their completion. Every time he pulled out of the heat and plunged back in, it was amazing.

Shawn would say he had it best though, with just one hand supporting the both of them he pumped his dick in time with each quick thrust. Every thrust was right on the money, hitting his sweet spot over and over again. Nonsense spilled from his lips as his body tried to form words but only noises and moans came forth. He was reaching his climax, he could feel it pooling in his lower stomach like a fire. It curled lazily about him, something building up. Shawn's climax hit him hard, he scream in pleasure as his cum spilled into his hand, every nerve and muscle tensing and curling. Hunter let out a shout as he felt the muscles clamp down hard around him. He came close behind. For a few seconds neither of them moved, both of them relishing their post-sex euphoria.

After a few minutes, Hunter pulled out slowly and grabbed a nearby loofa. With incredible care he cleaned each of their bodies, Shawn's first and then himself. The water was starting to turn cool. The new temperature was a soothing feeling, so Shawn was not willing to move. He felt like a lazy cat in a beam of sunlight. Hunter sighed as he laid down beside his lover.

Shawn propped himself sleepily up on his crossed arms. "So, are you still angry?"

Hunter smirked, he leaned over and pushed his lips onto Shawn's bruised ones. In the same low whisper that had Shawn had used earlier, he said, "You aren't the only one who can act."

Shawn blinked for a moment, then it sank in. He smirked back, "You know, if you ever want to have sex with me, you only have to say when."

Hunter's eyes glittered with mirth. He leaned over and started to nibble on Shawn's earlobe. Then, with a with a wet tongue and hot whispery breath he said, "When."


	3. Three: AshleyXMaria

This chapter is Ashley and Maria, our first Femslash, right before Ashley leaves for Survivor, wanting to visit with as many friends before she leaves.

By the way, I'm posting this, despite the strike. Just because I love our readers! And the thing is, I had written this during the summer, but I lost everything on my laptop, because it died. But then I found it in my DocX outbox, and I thought I was the happiest little girl in the world!!! Taking requests!

**Chapter Three - Best Friends Forever  
Pairing: Ashley and Maria  
Author of Chapter: JasmineDB**

Ashley Massaro sat at her house, waiting for her best friend, Maria Kaneillis' arrival. The two had made plans for a sleepover a long time ago, trying to spend time together for the longest time, but since they were always out of the road and never together, it was difficult. And Ashley got more motivation for the sleepover; she had sent in her audition video for the show Survivor and been accepted to come onto the show. So the blonde was trying to spend as much time with everyone as possible. And now the only person left on her list was Maria.

Ashley had just finally finished cleaning the _entire_ house, and at last sat down on the couch. She stretched out, and laid her head down on the zebra-striped pillow that matched the freshly-vacuumed rug. She knew how messy it usually got whenever she had someone over and she really let go of tidying for a long time, so she thought that now would be the perfect time to clean. And the house looked spick and span, just perfect for her best friend's appearance.

Just then, she looked at the clock and saw that Maria was to turn up any time now. Ashley ran to her room and grabbed her pajamas she set out earlier, consisting of pink camouflage shorts and a black tank top with a skull and cross bones on the front. She slipped off all her clothes and threw them in her dirty hamper in the bathroom attached to her master bedroom. She slipped on her favorite underwear set, a matching pink-and-white striped thong and push-up bra set. She then crawled into her pajamas and found her favorite pair of fuzzy black slippers in her closet and put them on. She went to the mirror in her bathroom and checked her make-up. Her mascara was in place, but her eyeliner had worn down a lot. She pulled out her black eyeliner and lined her blue eyes in the dark color. She decided for some pink lip gloss to apply and smoothed the sparkly gleam across her full lips. Finally pleased with the look, she turned the light off and went into the kitchen and popped some popcorn, extra butter – it was Maria's favorite, along with Ashley's.

Just as she pushed the buttons on the microwave, she heard her doorbell ring. She jumped in excitement, but cooled her expression down as she made her way to the door. As she opened the door she saw Maria, dressed in a pair of hip-hugging dark wash jeans and a black halter top, with matching heels, a blue and pink rolling suitcase set down behind her. When Maria looked up, a colossal smile stretched across her face. Ashley mimicked the same motion and they both jumped into each other's arms, hugging each other forcefully.

"Hey Ria," Ashley said, letting go of her best friend.

"Hey Ash," Maria greeted back. "I missed the crap outta you."

"Me too. Well, come on in. Let's put your stuff away," the blonde said as she chauffeured Maria in and showed her the guest room, where Maria would be staying. The room had been customized for Maria, with red and pink bed coverings and a white and red lamp shade on the bedside table.

"Oh my God, this is too cute, Ash. Thanks a bunch," the brunette said as she set her suitcases on the floor.

"No problem. Ok, now you got to change into your pj's and get your happy ass out here and choose a movie." Ashley walked out of the room, shutting it behind her, and walking back out into the kitchen. She pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and pulled out a giant bowl to dump the popcorn in. That's when she heard a door open. She looked to see Maria in a sequined gold spaghetti-strapped shirt and red shorts.

"Nice pj's," she giggled as she saw her best friend model the skimpy outfit.

"Thanks," Maria said as she grabbed a kernel from the bowl and popped one in her mouth.

"What kind of drink do you want?" Ashley said as she grabbed herself a 7-Up from the fridge.

"Pepsi will be just fine," Maria said, and grabbed the popcorn bowl from the counter.

The two walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Now, what kind of movie do you wanna watch?" the punk blonde asked.

"How about a scary movie? I've been dying to watch one for some reason."

"Alright then, I got the perfect one."

-x-

After the gory horror movie was finished, the two friends sat there, too scared to move. The movie had been too much for them and only two-thirds of the popcorn was gone. They each had one end of the blanket wrapped tightly around themselves, the girls only sitting an inch apart.

"So…" Maria said, trying to break up the sudden menacing silence.

"Do you wanna watch another movie?" Ashley asked.

"Anything that isn't scary, please."

"Alright then." Ashley stood up and grabbed another movie case, a romantic comedy. She exchanged the movies in the DVD player and pressed play. She grabbed the bowl and took it to the kitchen. She popped another bag of popcorn, and threw away the stale popcorn that was in the bowl.

Maria voiced herself, "Ash, do you need any help in there?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Ashley knew that Maria did _not_ want to be in the dark room all by herself, so Maria hurried her way into the kitchen and leaned against the breakfast bar.

She grabbed another pop for herself and Maria, while the brunette took them from her hands. The microwave beeped, and Ashley grabbed the hot bag of popcorn and poured it into the bowl. The two walked back out into the living room, and pressed play on the DVD menu, watching through the opening movie trailers until the sweet movie started up.

-x-

This time, the girls had finished the bowl of popcorn and even gotten another bowl of popcorn. Three cans apiece sat on the coffee table as the credits rolled on the television screen.

"Now that was a good movie," Maria said, and stretched her legs out in front of her.

"That was." Ashley grabbed her cans and the popcorn bowl and marched her way into the kitchen, Maria following behind with her three Pepsi cans. The two Divas took care of everything and grabbed a bottle of vodka on top of the fridge. Maria pulled out the orange juice and Ashley made the Screwdriver mixed drinks. They drank the first glass like a shot, very smooth and quick. They made a second drink but sipped on this one.

"God, what do we do now?" Maria asked, taking another drink from her alcoholic drink.

"Dude, let's take a midnight dip out in my pool?" Ashley offered.

"Yeah! Might as well," Maria said, but then realized something. "Oh shit, I didn't bring my bikini with me, though."

"Wanna borrow one of mine, Ria?" the blonde asked, knowing that she and Maria were about the size.

"Fuck it, let's just go skinny-dipping. Why waste the time changing? It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before," the brunette Diva said, grabbing Ashley and her drink and walking through the kitchen and the living room, and opened the sliding glass door to the backyard where the in-ground pool was.

Ashley and Maria set their glasses on the patio table and kicked off their slippers. Ashley stripped off her tank top and shorts and tossed them aside. She watched Maria strip of her top, noticing that the skimpy top had a built-in bra, so Maria's breasts fell out of her shirt. Her soft, pink nipples were growing hard from the cold night breeze already. Ashley stripped her bra off herself and glanced out of the corner of her eye as Maria watched her undress her top half. The blonde Diva slipped out of her thong as Maria slid her booty shorts off and bent over to get them from around her ankles, going commando. Ashley looked over at her beautiful buttocks, shaped just perfect and just the right amount of curve to it. Maria ran and jumped straight into the pool, her breasts bouncing with every step she took. Ashley dived in right behind her, her buttocks straight into the air.

The two Divas surfaced and looked at each other. Ashley started splashing Maria, and the friends started a splash war that lasted for a good minute.

"Ok, ok, I quit! Uncle!" Maria said, giggling the whole time.

"Alright then, I'll stop." Ashley refrained from splashing and looked at the brunette. She was on her back, floating around. Nothing but her face and her breasts were above water. Her nipples were hard and wet, glistening in the moonlight. Her mascara stayed on, probably waterproof, and she wore no other make-up that she hadn't already washed off or what came off in the pool. Her legs were kicking as she made a circle around in the pool while her arms stroked backwards, directing the way.

Naughty thoughts traveled through Ashley's mind that she'd never thought about before and that was when these words slipped out of her mouth.

"God, you're beautiful." Thank the Lord she whispered them, but it didn't matter. Maria heard her and looked up at her.

"Thanks, Ash. You too," Maria looked sincere about her words as if she'd thought of the same words before.

"Hey, don't you have any noodles?" Maria said, referring to the pool Styrofoam toy.

"Yeah, I do, in the cabinet over there," Ashley said, pointing to the tall, plastic container near the sliding door.

Maria swam to the nearest ladder and climbed out of the pool, and opened the cabinet. She pulled out a blue and a orange noodle and threw it into the pool. Maria ran back into the pool, this time cannon-balling into the pool. Maria grabbed the orange one and started to float around with her upper half out of the water, and dipped into the shallower end of the pool.

Ashley swam towards Maria's direction with the blue swim toy, her arms swung over the front of it, and gazed at Maria's body again. Maria's full breasts bounced along with her movements, and Ashley was purely mesmerized by them, not knowing what to expect from this. Ashley couldn't take just looking at her anymore and grabbed Maria by the wrist. Maria's expression changed to surprise as Ashley took her face in her hand and kissed Maria. Their lips met very gentle and sweet, and then Ashley pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to- " Ashley was stopped when Maria put her own lips on Ashley's. This time, the kiss was more urgent and thirsty for more, and Maria pulled away before it got heavier.

"Ash, it's ok. I've been wanting to do that for a while now." Maria brushed a strand of hair away from Ashley's face.

"Really?" Ashley blushed at the words spoken by her best friend.

"Yeah, and I had hoped that you would make the first move."

"But I don't know what just happened. I don't know where that came from."

"That's ok with me, but are you ok with this?"

"Yeah, of course. Let me sit down though. My stomach is doing flips," the blonde swam up to the steps constructed in the pool, and sat on them. The brunette swam up behind her best friend and sat by her on the water steps. Ashley looked over at her naked body and fell terribly wrong sitting next to her and staring, then realized that she herself was also naked and Maria was gazing at her.

Ashley couldn't sit next to her like this, and covered Maria's lips with her own. The kiss was again met with passion. Their lips crushed together until Ashley slowly skimmed her tongue along Maria's full bottom lip. Maria took that as an invite and slid her tongue into Ashley's mouth, examining every inch of it. The blonde moved her tongue along Maria's and made her way into her mouth. Ashley leaned Maria down to lay on the steps, the water lapping at her sex. Ashley took one hand and caressed Maria's breast, stroking and massaging the pink nipple. Maria started to breathe heavy at the gentle touch. Maria pulled Ashley down farther into the kiss, making it more passionate. While she wrapped one of her arms around Ashley's full hips, Maria placed her hand on her buttocks and gave it a gentle squeeze. Ashley pulled her lips back from Maria's and started kissing down her neck to her chest, going right in between her breasts, and kissing around her belly button. Maria smiled as the small acts of romance and brushed Ashley's hair back from her face. Ashley pulled her face back in between the ample breasts and kissed either sides of them. She finally pulled her mouth over one of the pink peaks of Maria's breasts and suckled on it. Maria quietly groaned at the action on Ashley's tongue slowly licking across her hard nipple, if she wasn't making it already. While she started to lightly nipped at her Maria's nipple, Ashley pulled her hand over the vacant nipple and teased it ever-so-slightly. Maria was moaning by this point, and tried to pull Ashley's face up to meet hers. They kissed each other on the lips and Maria pulled Ashley's breasts up to her face and began to tease each nipple by hand. Ashley eased her breast even farther into Maria's grasp and positioned herself over Maria just enough to where she could start teasing her back. Ashley caressed her inner thigh, making her shiver, even though it was a cold night and neither were shivering in the first. As she slid her hand closer and closer to Maria's sex, Ashley was being pleased herself. Maria had taken one of Ashley's breasts and began to slink her tongue around the nipple.

Ashley had whispered to the girl below her, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes," answered a breathless Maria to her best friend.

Ashley stroked the outside of Maria's clit, making her ready to insert her fingers. She carefully stuck her middle and ring finger into the sex, feeling Maria moan against her breast. She began a steady rhythm, and Maria moved her hips along with it, trying to push Ashley in further. They moved back and forth, Maria still gliding her tongue against Ashley's breasts. Ashley started stroking her finger on the inside of her sex, making her moan louder and harder. Maria was growing restless that she pulled Ashley down to her and slid a breast into her mouth and teased it roughly. Ashley began to groan at this movement. The two started to move faster, the water lapping fast around their bodies. Ashley fondled her faster and harder, making her orgasm, Maria screaming out in pleasure. She arched her back into Ashley, and then lay limp on the steps, the water embracing her. Ashley looked down as Maria with a smile across her face.

"How was that?" Ashley said, pulling her now lover up to her mouth and gently kissed her.

"Amazing."

"Can you believe that was my first time doing something like that?"

"Can you believe that was mine too?"

The two females looked at each other and beamed. They started to kiss gently, but passionately, knowing they just made love together for the first time.

"I think we both need to clean up and get a shower. The chlorine and the sweat will catch up with us in the morning," Maria said, saying the words with an underlying meaning.

"And my hair will turn green if we don't take a shower this second." Ashley picked up the double meaning and pulled herself and her lover out of the water. They grabbed their clothes and drinks and made their way inside the house. They set their drinks on the breakfast bar and threw their clothes down in the same spot. They started making up heavily as they made their way to Ashley's master bathroom. Ashley pulled the door back to the shower and turned on the knobs so the water was steaming hot. Both their bodies were hot from the contact and the touching. Maria slid into the shower and grabbed Ashley's hips and grinded her pelvis against her buttocks. Ashley pushed everything back into Maria, and turned around to tease her breasts again.

"No, it's my time for you, Ash," Maria said, and set Ashley on the shower seat. Maria straddled Ashley's lap and pulled her blonde lover's face up to hers, deeply kissing each other. Maria's tongue slid onto Ashley's lips and lapped at her tongue. Ashley mimicking her actions, and the two had a tongue war in each other's mouths. Ashley gave up and pulled her head down to Maria's chest and began licking and suckling on her breasts. Maria pulled her back and gave her a look of _it's your turn_.

Maria lowered herself onto the tile floor of the shower and sweetly spread Ashley's legs open. She rubbed Ashley's thigh until she looked like she was about to come unglued. Maria began to lick the clit of her sex and slowly moved her tongue around. Ashley groaned in satisfaction and held onto Maria's head gently. Maria started to flick her tongue around faster and more intense, making Ashley want to scream at the top of her lungs in pure bliss. Maria pulled her arms around to reach for Ashley's buttocks and lightly stroke it. Ashley started a rhythm in her hips and Maria's tongue followed into the rhythm. The two were in perfect tempo and the water lightly splashed on both their hot bodies. The cadence got quicker as Ashley's clit was being hit with Maria's tongue, the pattern getting more skilled and more rapid. At last, Ashley moaned so loud, her orgasm just right. Maria pulled herself up from the slippery tiles and straddled Ashley.

"Now, how was _that_?" Maria asked as Ashley was pressing kisses against her breasts.

"Amazing."


End file.
